Drarry since day one
by Healgomez
Summary: IN SWEDISH AND IN ENGLISH


Harry kollade ut genom fönstret då han var påväg mot Hogwarts. Han var försenad och trött. Hans ögon höll på att slutas var 2 sekund och han ryckte till varje gång i försök att inte somna.

Draco hörde någon gäspa genom väggen i tåget. Han öppnade dörren och kollade ut till de andra sittplatserna. Han gick lite och märkte sedan att Harry satt där. Han kunde inte sluta kolla på honom och det märkte Harry. Harry kollade på Draco som om han  
/var ett lejon som skulle ta sitt byte. Självklart var det inte det han menade, för han började rodna en sekund efter det.

De kollade på varandra väldigt intensivt och Harry öppnade tillslut dörren för Draco. De båda satte sig ned och började prata med varandra. Båda kände att det var kärlek vid första ögonkastet och de hadeett bra samtal.

Framme vid Hogwarts började Draco bete sig annorlunda, han blev arg och drev bort Harry. Harry visste inte vad han gjorde fel och släppte en tår.

Han gick ifrån klassrummet de var i och sprang genom korridoren. Harry kollade sig inte för och sprang rätt in i en kille som var påväg till klassrummet. Harry bad om ursäkt och de båda introduceradevarandra innan Harry skulle springa bort igen.  
/Draco hade sett allting och blev väldigt avundsjuk.

Draco och Harry hade det tufft de första 3 åren och blev förblindade av hat istället för att visa sina sanna känslor. Ingen av dem kände som de gjorde första gången de möttes. Numera var det så att när de möttes i korridoren så vände den andra sig om  
/med en sur min, eller så började de slåss.

 **Någraår senare**

Harry hade nyss dödat Voldemort och Draco blev allt mer tänd för varje steg Harry tog. Draco hade nu känt att han verkligen gillade Harry, men han visste inte hur han skulle berätta det för honom. Han tänkte att det var bäst att bara säga sanningen.

Draco tog med Harry till pojkarnas badrum och han rodnade väldigt mycket. Han lutade sig fram mot Harry och kysste honom. Harry rodnade ochkysstes tillbaka. Det blev väldigt intensivt, FÖR intensivt. Harry behövde tillslut backa.

De kollade allvarligt på varandra och kramades sedan. De släppte kramen efter några sekunder för att Draco skulle säga någonting.

"Jag älskar dig Harry" sa Draco ledsamt med tårar i ögonen som bara rann.

Harry började gråta han med och kramade om Draco hårdare än innan.

"Hur ska vi berätta detta?" Sade Harry.

"Detta får bli vår hemlighet Potter" log Draco och kysste honom på halsen. Därefter sprang han iväg.

Harry var så glad men ledsen på samma gång. Han ville inte hålla detta hemligt. Han hade alltid gillat Draco och ville berätta för

alla om vad som nyss hände. Han visste ju nuatt Draco gillade honom tillbaka och han tyckte att alla skulle få höra.

[in english]

Harry looked outside the window when he was headed to Hogwarts. He was late and tired. His eyes closed every 2 second.

Draco heard someone gasp thru the wall in the train. He opened the door and looked thru every single sitplace. He walked a little and then he saw Harry Potter. He stared at him and his eyes looked like diamonds when he saw him. Harry saw Draco and blushed.  
/He opened the door to Draco and smiled. They both knew it was love at first sight and they started to have a really good conversation.

At Hogwarts, Draco started to be mean to Harry and drove him away, like they were enemies. Harry cried and ran away from the classroom. Harry did'nt see what was infront of him and ran straight thru a boy in the same age who was headed to the classroom.  
/They introduced eachother and Harry ran away again.

Harry and Draco had it rough the past years and was blinded of hate, so they did'nt know they hade all these feelings for eachother deeply inside.

 **A few years later**

After Harry killed Voldemort, Draco was really turned on. Draco had just figured out what it was that made him do so he could'nt have the courage to kill Potter. His feelings went stronger for each second and he had to tell Potter before it was to late.

Draco took Draco to the boys bathroom. Draco started to kiss Harry and Harry kissed him back thesame as he blushed.

It started to get too instense and Harry backed out.

"I Love you Harry" Draco said crying.

"We can't tell anyone about this" Harry said.

"Oh, and I Love you too Draco" , Harry smiled.


End file.
